


Fussbudget

by Jestana



Series: Gender Changing Dwarves [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changing, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori storms into Balin's office with a complaint about Dwalin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fussbudget

**Author's Note:**

> My sister asked if anyone had written gender-changing Dwarves. That planted a seed in my head and resulted in several pages of headcanon. After writing 'Making A Good Impression', I naturally wondered how Balin and Dori would react. So have a fic. No beta.

"Do you know what _your_ sister is doing to _my_ baby brother?" Dori demanded, storming into Balin's office in Erebor.

He looked up from his paperwork in surprise, raising his eyebrows. "Welcome back from the Chamber of Change, Dori. No, I have no idea what Dwalin is doing to Ori. I'm not her keeper."

"If I'd known she had designs on him, I'd have waited to do this." She gestured vaguely at herself and Balin took the moment to admire the generous curves the Change had given her. "Or told Nori to keep an eye on Ori."

He stifled a laugh at how protective Dori was. She'd all but raised Nori and Ori herself and, Nori's thieving ways aside, Balin thought she'd done an excellent job of it. "Something tells me that wouldn't have done any good."

"You don't think Nori would have done it?" Dori looked sharply at him.

He held up his hands. "It's not that. I've seen the way Ori looked at Dwalin, even before she Changed, and she looks at him the same way. They're each other's One."

"He's so young." She sank into one of the chairs he'd managed to salvage and move into his office. "He shouldn't--"

Balin shook his head and moved around his desk to sit in the other chair. "Begging your pardon, but Ori is of age now. He can make his own decisions about his life without consulting you."

"Why does she want him? He's not exactly a warrior." She looked worried, her hands clenching into fists. "If she--"

He reached out and covered her hands with his. "Dwalin has been a warrior and a guard all her life. She needs someone to balance that, to remind her that life isn't all about weapons and fighting. Ori can do that for her."

"Are you sure? She might hurt him accidentally." Dori chewed on her lip worriedly, her hands still clenched into fists.

"Absolutely sure," Balin smiled reassuringly, gently rubbing his thumbs along her wrists. "She'd sooner throw herself off the ramparts than hurt Ori."

Finally, Dori relaxed, the tension in her hands under his easing. "Thank you, Balin. I know in my head that she wouldn't hurt him, but I've taken care of Ori so long."

"I know. Dwalin had to knock some sense in me to get me to stop fussing over her when we were younger." He squeezed her hands lightly and sat back in his chair.

She laughed at that, her eyes bright with amusement. "It certainly sounds like the sort of thing she'd do."

"Indeed." He chuckled and looked at the water clock. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea? I find that I need a break from my work."

Smiling, she nodded. "I'd like that."

They left the office together and Balin couldn't help hoping that Dori would think about herself and her own needs now that her brothers didn't need her fussing over them.

* * *

Ever since Erebor fell, Dori had taken it upon herself to look after her family. Now that they had Erebor back and both her brothers were grown up, she felt at loose ends. She'd thought Changing would help, but it only brought home to her the fact that she had nothing without her brothers. In an effort to distract herself from that, she threw herself into the rebuilding efforts, lending her strength towards clearing rubble, moving furniture, and just generally trying to help however she could. It left her exhausted and filthy at the end of each day, but rather satisfied.

"Mind if I join you?" Balin's voice startled Dori as she sat in one of the soaking pools. Among the first places in Erebor that Thorin had ordered rebuilt were the thermal springs the Dwarves used as communal bathing chambers.

She didn't bother to cover her bare breasts as she looked up at Balin. Since they could switch genders at will, Dwarves were hardly body-shy, but at the moment, he had a towel wrapped around his hips. Realizing she was staring at his muscular shoulders and chest, Dori quickly nodded. "Yes, I'd be glad for the company."

"Thank you." Balin moved to the steps of the pool and unwrapped his towel so he could sink into the comforting heat. He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as he found one of the stone seats sunk into the water and made himself comfortable. "Ah, that's better."

Dori watched as the tension in his face and shoulders eased away. "Long day today?"

"Aye." Balin nodded, absently reaching up to rub his forehead. "Thorin's being grumpy and stubborn because Óin hasn't cleared her to Change yet, which makes _my_ job coordinating with the Elves and Men and Dwarves of the Iron Hills that much more difficult."

She knew managing people was more difficult in some ways than simple physical work and trying to manage _Thorin_ when she was like this had to be even _more_ difficult. After a moment, she asked, "Have you eaten anything yet today?"

"Hmm, I _think_ I had something at lunch." Balin actually looked sheepish! "I vaguely remember Bilbo coming in with a tray."

Dori shook her head and heaved herself out of the pool. "If you can't remember having lunch, then you need to eat something now. Out."

"I don't want to be a bother," Balin protested as she picked up her towel briskly rubbed herself down. "I'm sure you had plans."

She wrapped her towel around herself and turned to give him the same stern look that she'd give her brothers. "I do and they include you now. So, out."

"As you command." Balin waded out of the water and dried himself off as well.

They walked to the changing rooms together and Dori sighed with pleasure as she slipped into _clean_ clothes: a simple dress and boots over her small clothes. She wasn't taking them for granted ever again. When she emerged, Balin already waited for her, dressed in a plain tunic, trousers, and boots. "I wish I could make you some tea. Bilbo had some wonderful chamomile tea at his hobbit hole. It's a pity we couldn't have brought it with us."

"That's quite all right." Balin reached up and squeezed her shoulder. "The pleasure of your company is better than any tea you could make."

She smiled, flattered by the compliment, and reached up to take his hand in hers. "Thank you. I feel the same about you."


End file.
